1. Technology Field
The present invention generally relates to concrete form systems. In particular, the present invention relates to a grade bracket that is useful for setting and maintaining portions of a concrete form system at a desired grade level.
2. Related Technology
Concrete flatwork structures are routinely poured all over the world. Concrete flatwork—including concrete pads, sidewalks, driveways, roadways, etc.—provides a solid, secure surface for use or on which to build a home or other building. In the past, conventional concrete flatwork was often constructed by nailing dimensional wood products, such as 2×4 lumber, or other materials into a form with a desired shape on a ground surface, then pouring concrete into the volume created by the lumber.
After the concrete is cured, the lumber is separated from the concrete, often using a hammer. Unfortunately, this often results in cracking and splintering of the lumber, thus making it unusable for creating new flatwork forms. This not only wastes material, but can be a safety hazard because splintered wood can cause unintended injury to workers.
A related challenge involves the manner in which form components, such as the 2×4 lumber pieces, are supported when positioned to comprise a portion of the form. With any solution to the above challenges encountered with traditional lumber form components comes the related issue as to how such form components are to be supported at a desired grade above the ground surface in a manner that allows the form to precisely define the area to be covered by concrete.
In light of the above discussion, a need exists for a concrete system that eliminates the above-mentioned disadvantages and problems. In addition, a system for supporting form components that solve the above issues is also desired such that the form components can be accurately and easily positioned at a desired grade prior to pouring concrete into the resultant form.